


A Brother's love

by Sselene



Series: Incubus!Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Incubus!stiles, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott recognizes the expression his friend’s sporting, he recognized the frown between his eyebrows and the pout on his lips; it’s the expression for ‘serious topics’. But he also knows that if you force Stiles to speak about ‘serious topics’ he’ll just close up, and probably everything’s going to explode later. So he pretends to be really invested in Luke’s story and not to notice his best friend’s hesitance. He’ll pay off, in the end. It pays a lot more that what he would have thought, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brother's love

It’s nice to have some quiet time for them, just him and Stiles, a movie, and no one (and nothing) to interrupt them. No supernatural stuff, since Derek says everything looks calm, which means that everything is, probably; no other friends, because Scott is not an idiot and he knows Stiles is jealous of Isaac, and he wants him to know that he will always be his top priority; and no girlfriend, because… okay, because Allison and him are not exactly together in this moment, but he would have found some time for Stiles even if they were, really.

So here they are, sitting on Scott’s bed, slouching one on the other, with a laptop balance on their knees so that they can see the movie that’s playing, which is Star Wars, finally, after Stiles kept on going and going about the magic, the milestone, the whatever. They’re watching it now, with low sound because Melissa’s sleeping.

So it’s really a problem that Stiles isn’t invested in it like he should be. He presses his cheek against his shoulder, he turns his face to look at him, then at the laptop, then at him again, he opens his mouth to speak and then closes it, he snuggles closer to him. Scott recognizes the expression his friend’s sporting, he recognizes the frown between his eyebrows and the pout on his lips; it’s the expression for ‘serious topics’. But he also knows that if you force Stiles to speak about ‘serious topics’ he’ll just close up, and probably everything’s going to explode later. So he pretends to be really invested in Luke’s story and not to notice his best friend’s hesitance. It’ll pay off, in the end.

It pays off not long after, when Stiles turns almost his whole body toward him, pressing his chest against his arm, gripping tightly his wrist – which is a little more touchy that usual, but not by much- and almost whispering in his ear while he says:

“I gave Jackson Whittemore a blowjob.”

Scott’s knee-jerk reaction is totally justified. So what if he almost launches the laptop away, if he almost throws Stiles out of the bed and if he totally falls to the floor in just one movement? It’s not everyday that your best friend confesses something like this.

“Oh my god, Stiles!” He screeches, clawing the bed sheet to stand up on his knees.

“Ssssh!” Stiles shushes him, covering his mouth with both hand, looking at the door and holding his breath. Scott stays silent, hearing his mother turning in her bed but not waking up. Then he slaps off Stiles’s hand.

“Dude!” He says in a whisper. “What the fuck?”

“I know, right?” Stiles replies, throwing his hand in the air. “I don’t even know, dude, we were in the car and I think I was a little buzzed? And a little tired? And things happened?”

“These things don’t ‘happen’, Stiles, you have to want them!” Scott says, then a horrifying thought passes through his mind. “God, Stiles, he didn’t… he didn’t force you, did he?”

“No, no, of course not!” The other answers, shaking his head. “I totally wanted it, don’t worry. I’m surprised he wanted it, to be honest.”

Scott sits again on the bed and crosses his legs, looking at his friend.

“So you’re not regretting it?” He asks, because it’s what brothers do, they worry about each other.

“Nah, man,” Stiles replies laughing and shaking his head. “Nah, I really liked it, it was, like, really good, you know?”

“I guess?” Scott tries to answer with a grimace. It’s not like he has ever given a blowjob. But Stiles laughs again, and he relaxes, smiling. “But if it was good, good for you, bro!” He offers his fist, and Stiles bumps it with his own.

“Yeah,” he murmurs, more quiet. “But I’m glad we didn’t do anything more.”

“Yeah?” Scott asks. He tries not to think about the fact that Stiles is talking about doing things with Jackson Whittemore, because his bro needs him not to freak out. “I thought you didn’t care about your virginity,” he says, even though he’s glad, too, because having your first time with Jackson Whittemore is probably the worst thing ever.

Like, it’s Jackson Whittemore.

“I don’t!” Stiles confirms between laughs. “But, uh… I don’t know… I’m not saying I’m waiting for ‘the Right One’, because I’m totally not, but… I want to have my first time with someone I really care about and who really cares about me, I don’t know if… if you know what I mean…”

“No, no, totally, I do!” Scott jumps in, nodding. “It’s okay to have sex around and having one-night stands and whatever, but… I don’t want to say first time has to be special, even though… you know… for me it was…” He cannot stop himself from a blushing when Stiles grins and wiggles his brows. He tries to pretend he didn’t notice. “So I’m not saying the first time has to be special, but I think it’s important to… you know… put yourself in a friend’s hands before putting yourself in a stranger’s hands.”

Stiles looks at him with a strange expression, like it’s the first time he has ever seen, blinking almost owlishly at him and cocking his head on a side. Then a slow grin spreads on his face.

“You’re so deep, Scotty.”

“Fuck off,” Scott replies, throwing a pillow at him, but smiling when Stiles falls on the bed and starts laughing. “You asked for it,” he adds and after just a moment jumps on him, putting his hands inside his shirts to start tickling him.

“No! Nonononono,” Stiles chants between loud laugh, trying to escape from him and, at the same moment, covering his mouth with both hands to stifle his voice, so that he won’t wake Melissa. “Please,” he begs in hiccups, his eyes alight with joy and wet with tears.

Scott stops just because he’s laughing so hard it’s difficult to stay coordinated, falling on Stiles and burying his face against his neck. And if he’s sniffing a little bit, just to bask in Stiles’s familiar smell, no one has to know, even though Stiles does know, giving that he snickers a little. They stay like this for a while, laughing and then breathing to calm down, Scott with his eyes closed, listening to Stiles’s heartbeat, fast but steady, smiling at the way his best friend cards his finger thorough his hairs like he doesn’t even notice it.

He’s almost dozing off when the hand stops on his nape and Stiles breathes deeper.

“You’re right, though,” he says in nothing more than a whisper. “My first time, it should be with someone I can trust totally. Someone who knows me well, someone that I know well. Someone who’s known me for my whole life, that won’t make things strange after. Someone who’s been with me through all the shit that happened.”  
Scott blinks the sleepiness away, but doesn’t answer. Because he knows just one person that fits that description – but surely Stiles isn’t saying what he thinks he’s saying, right?

He looks at Stiles, and Stiles’s looking at him, with a certain worry and shyness in his eyes and yes, Stiles is totally saying what he thinks he’s saying. He swallows, trying not to show too much his hesitance. He doesn’t want to spook Stiles or make him think that he’s horrified or whatever Stiles can think with that mind of his. So he inhales and asks in the most neutral tone he can muster:

“You want to have sex with me?”

Stiles groans, trying to twist so as to hide his face in the bed covers. The position they’re in doesn’t let him do it easily, even though Scott stands up on his elbow to give him space, and his twisting makes Scott particularly aware of the fact that their legs are tangled together and that their crotches are totally aligned. Because of course these are the things you should notice when you’re best friend is asking you to have sex. He doesn’t scuttles away just because he’s grasping at their normalcy so that he won’t freak out on Stiles.

“Stiles?”

“It’s not that I want to have sex with you, okay? I’m not, like, perving on you, watching you while you sleep, jerking off thinking about you, or… or whatever, okay?” Stiles says after a moment, still not looking at him. “I just… I just want my first time to be with someone…” he hesitates and then shakes his head. “No, it’s not true. I… I want my first time to be with you. Because you are the most important person in my life and… I want to share this thing with you.”

Scott doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say. It’s not like he has never thought about having sex with Stiles – there are only so many times you can wake up with your hard-on pressed against someone else’s hip or even ass and not thinking about what would it feel to just go on and starting rutting against it, okay? – but he’s not sure he should just going for it. It’s Stiles’s first time and even though he said it doesn’t have to be special, it totally has.

And just like this, everything’s clear. Because here’s Stiles, his best friend of a lifetime, one of the most important people in his life, the one who was always there for him, who helped him in every way, trusting him to love him and be careful with him and make his first time special.

He bows his head, kissing Stiles’s neck, smiling when he can feel the other relax and sigh in relief.

“You’re not going to make things strange, right?” Stiles asks in a small voice, finally looking at him, and Scott shakes his head, kissing him lightly on the lips.

“Why should I?” He murmurs. “There’s nothing strange in this.”

Stiles lights up at that, smiling his usual blinding smile. He grabs his face between both his hands and then kisses him, with all the explosive energy he has, laughing against his lips. It’s very different for the kisses with Allison, it probably couldn’t be more different, but it’s nice nonetheless, and it’s so Stiles that he cannot not love it.

“How do you want to do it?” Stiles asks him, all traces of hesitance gone.

“You should tell me,” Scott replies, kissing him again because he can. “It’s your first time.”

“Yeah, okay,” Stiles nods and then laughs, covering his face with a hand. “Dude, I don’t know… My only experiences are with porn and you know you can’t trust porn!”

“You also gave Jackson Whittemore a blowjob,” Scott reminds him and he laughs again.

“I did,” he admits with something akin to pride in his voice. “And now I’m going to have sex with Scott McCall, how cool am I?” he adds, wiggling his eyebrows.

“So cool,” Scott confirms between laughs, kissing him again and again.

He almost thinks he could become addicted to kissing Stiles.

“I’ve researched,” Stiles say between kisses, and Scott snorts because of course he did. “And they say it’s best with… uh… the bottom on his stomach? But I… I’d like to stay like this so I can… you know… look at you?” He laughs, hiding his face against Scott necks. “Does it sound creepy?”

“It doesn’t sound creepy, Stiles,” Scott laughs, bowing his head to kiss his best friend’s forehead. “Calm down, okay? I’m not going to make things strange, so you shouldn’t do it either. And,” he adds, before Stiles can think about replying. “I like the idea of looking at you while we have sex.”

Stiles looks at him like he’s looking for something, but then he smiles and kisses him.

“Yeah, okay,” he murmurs against his lips.

Scott kisses him a last time, deeper than before, breathing in Stiles’s tiny gasps, moving his shoulder under the claws that are Stiles’s finger. He tries not to dislodge himself too much from Stiles’s body while he rummages in the nightstand’s drawer for the lube and condoms he keep there, but it’s quite difficult, moreover when Stiles takes advantage of the new position to kiss and bite Scott’s neck and throat, not worrying about being careful because he’s a werewolf who’ll heal from almost anything. It’s hard to think when Stiles closes his lips around his Adam’s apple and starts sucking.

“Stiles,” he says, or warns, or maybe whines, but Stiles just makes a non-committal sound that reverberates against his skin. When he lets his skin go, he looks satisfied, for the bunch of second the bruise takes to heal.

Stiles sighs, but then smiles.

“We should totally loose our clothes.”

Scott throws lube and condoms on the bed and then stands up on his knees. Stiles inhales deeply, gripping his thighs like he’s scared he’ll go somewhere, his mouth going slack, and his heart beating faster than ever, the stench of arousal almost heavy in the air.

“You like me here?” Scott asks with a smirk, scratching lazily at his stomach, only enough to let the shirt rid a little higher.

Stiles gulps, looking at the patch of uncovered skin and then up on his face.

“Yeah,” he admits with a breathy voice, licking his lips. “But I’d like you more here, so why don’t you just strip so we can go down to business?”

“You have to strip to,” Scott reminds him, taking off his shirt. He doesn’t miss Stiles’s intake of breath, and he can’t help himself but to feel a little proud. Allison has never reacted quite this way when he took off his clothes. He throws it away just to find Stiles trying to – and failing at – take off his clothes, trapped in all his shirts. “Hey, hey,” he murmurs in a half laugh, helping him. “Here…”

Stiles blinks at him when all his layers get off.

“Uhm, thank you…” he murmurs, and then he laughs self-conscious. “Even though, maybe it would have been better if I hadn’t stripped. I’m so… me compared to you.”

“You’re perfect,” Scott says without hesitation. Because Stiles is perfect, even if skinny and pale and… and probably he is perfect, because he is skinny and pale. And gorgeous.

It’s not the first time he has seen Stiles naked, but it’s the first time that he can really look and what he sees is almost a surprise. He knew Stiles’s muscle should have been well-defined, because of lacrosse and werewolves, but seeing them jump under his curious fingers is totally different. And he knew about the happy trail that hides in the jeans, of course, but looking at it and knowing that he can follow it wherever it goes… He swallows and has to bow down and lick it, has to. Stiles gasps under him and buckles up in surprise.

“Scott… bro… I really love you,” he starts babbling, even though Scott’s only half-hearing, because if kissing Stiles was addicting, licking his skin is even better. “But I’d really really like to have sex now. And if you keep going I’m going to come, like, now.”

“Would it be such a big problem?” Scott asks, nipping at his stomach.

“Yes,” Stiles answers in a gasp. “Yes, Scott, please, later we can do whatever you want, but…”

“Okay,” he interrupts him, kissing a last time the skin just below his belly-button. He goes up again, taking Stiles’s lips in a filthy kiss that leaves them both breathless, even iffor Scott it’s not for long. “Have you ever…” he starts asking, but then he has to clear his voice. “You know… tried? With your fingers, or… something… else…”

He knows his blushing hard, but Stiles seems to find it cute, given his smile.

“Yeah,” he answers after kissing him again. “Sometimes. And… uhm… I don’t need a lot of preparation, you know, I’m quite… uh… open…” he cringes at the word and Scott cringes with him.

“We’ll see,” he says against his lips. He moves his hand on the other’s jeans, but waits there for a nod of confirmation.  
Stiles’s dick is… nice. Different. It’s long and lithe, just like the body is attached to, pink even though is flushed because of the arousal. He touches experimentally with a finger and Stiles gasps and shivers.

“Scott…”

“Sorry, it’s… it’s the first time I’ve another… you know… cock in bed with me…”

“I can turn around…” Stiles tries to say, but Scott stops him immediately with a kiss.

“No, no, it’s not what I meant at all, Stiles,” he assures him, covering his face in kisses, pressing his lips against his forehead and his cheeks and his eyelids. “I’m just curious, okay?”

“Yeah,” Stiles sighs, turning his head slightly to kiss him again on the lips. “But I’m curious, too, so take off the rest of you clothes, yeah?”

Scott laughs a little, but he complies. He stands up on the bed, towering on Stiles, who swallows and scratches lightly at his happy trail even though it’s clear he’d like to put his hand somewhere else. Scott would lying if he said just looking at Stiles like this isn’t driving him crazy. He didn’t know how much he really wanted to have sex with his best friend until this very moment.

He takes off his trousers and underwear together and throws them away, somewhere. Stiles inhales deeply, his eyes fixed on his cock. Scott’s never been an exhibitionist, not even after the changes brought by the Bite, but he can feel arousal uncoil in his groin at the hungry look Stiles’s giving him.

“Like what you see?” He asks with a half-smile, almost joking, swallowing when Stiles just nods. “Fuck, Stiles.” He falls again on his knees, kissing Stiles hard and harsh, gripping his shoulder just this kind of painful, moaning against his lips when the other tugs his hair. “Sex, yeah? Sex?”

“Dude, I’m just waiting for you,” Stiles replies, breathless.

Scott grabs the lube, squeezing it so hard that half the content comes out, slipping through his fingers and falling on the sheets.

“Fuck,” he says, but it’s not like he really cares.

“I’ll help you wash them,” Stiles says, and when Scott looks at him he’s moving his legs, spreading them so that they’re outside Scott’s. He has to grab the base of his cock and just hold for a moment not to come in that precise moment. “Scott, please…”

Scott has never tried it before, Allison never brought it up and neither did he, and he’s not sure if the concept it’s the same that with a girl, so he goes extra-careful. At first he just circles Stiles’s hole, looking at him shiver and sighing, and then he start to press slowly inside him. The movement is so smooth he is almost surprised.

“I told you I don’t need a lot of preparation,” Stiles tells him with a smirk, eyes alight with want and face flush with pleasure. “So don’t be afraid to be a little harsher, okay?”

“Yeah,” Scott says, even though he probably won’t.

He moves the single finger inside Stiles, trying to find out the best way to give him pleasure. He is quite sure there some kind of point that it’s really nice to touch – he’s quite sure Stiles told him about it – but Stiles is almost whimpering under him.

“Scotty, please, at least give me another finger? Pretty please?”

It’s not like Scott can say no.

He makes sure to be well-lubed and then slips in a second finger. Stiles’s muscles don’t resist at all, and Stiles’s sighs sound more satisfied.

“Yeah,” he whispers, spreading his legs even more to offer himself up to him. “Fuck, yeah, Scotty, yeah…”

“Yeah?” Scott asks again, pressing the fingers deeper inside his best friend’s body. And then he probably does something right, because Stiles moans so loud Scott is surprised his mother doesn’t even stir. He tries to make the same movement and Stiles bites on his lip, arching off the bed.

“Please, Scott, Scotty, please…” he starts begging, looking at him with wet eyes. “Want you, need you, please, just… just fuck me…”

Scott surges up to kiss him, one hand still buried in him while the other goes through his hair, keeping him close while the breathes each other in.

“Please?” Stiles says again and Scott nods, kissing him again and again and another time. He goes for the condom, but Stiles stops him. “We don’t need it, right? You’re a werewolf, you’re obviously clean and even if I weren’t, I couldn’t give you anything.”

“Y-yeah…” Scott mumbles, because he has never thought about sex without protection after years and years of his mother’s care. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” Stiles confirm, taking his face between his hands to kiss him in a way that’s almost sweet, compared to their last kisses. “I want to feel you come inside of me, Scott.”

Scott closes his eyes against the shiver that those words cause, pressing his forehead against Stiles’s collarbones, trying to regain a little bit of control.

“Okay,” he croaks out.

He takes the lube again to slick himself up, but his hands are trembling so much he can’t even open it, thoughts of Stiles and sex and coming inside of him – is it a werewolf thing? Is he, like, marking Stiles as his territory? Is it a Scott thing? Stiles takes the lube from him, covering his hand with it. Scott doesn’t have the time to question him, because after just a moment that hand is on his cock, and he can only gasp and moan.

“I think we’re both ready,” Stiles whispers against his lips, so close it would be so easy to kiss, and then lays again on the bed, his legs spread open and his hand already gripping the sheets nears his face, offering himself to him.

Scott couldn’t say no even if he wanted to – and he doesn’t.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” he says.

He presses his cock against Stiles’s hole, just a little bit, to test the muscles, but his head slips in almost without him wanting it.

“You’re really…” he starts saying, but then stops because he really doesn’t want to say ‘open’. Stiles laughs and nods.

“Yeah, I told you I was. I told you you can be a little harsher.”

Scott hesitates just another moment, but then he shoves himself in Stiles, harder than before, and Stiles gasps and arches off and smiles like everything is perfect in the world.

“Yeah…”

Scott would do everything to hear again those breathless sighs, so he keeps on going with those harsh thrust, losing himself in the rhythm they find, in the noise of skin slapping on his, in the way Stiles moves under him and against him and twists his hand in the sheets, the way he closes his eyes and bites his bottom lip to keep moans and laughs. Scott’s not even sure he’s reaching the point he found with his fingers, but Stiles really doesn’t seem to mind at all.  
It’s perfect.

“I have to tell you I’m not going to last.”

“Yeah, okay,” Stiles says, letting the sheets go to grab his face, kissing him again, uncoordinated and breathless. “Come, fill me up.”

Scott bites down on Stiles’s shoulder, pressing his voice against his skin while he comes, buried deep into him, shuddering through the climax. Stiles keeps on petting his hair and murmuring something in his ear, relaxing just when Scott does.

“Dude, it was… the perfect first time,” he says, pressing a kiss against his hairs.

Scott grunts something, even though he himself is not sure of what it is, and then forces himself to slip out of Stiles. It’s just when he goes up on an elbow that he notices that he finished and totally ignored Stiles.

“Dude, fuck, I’m sorry!” He says, but when he goes to jerk Stiles off toward his own orgasm, he finds out that Stiles just did it alone. “Dude…” he murmurs. “I’m quite sure you weren’t touching yourself.”

“I wasn’t,” Stiles confirms, without looking at him. “It just… it… it felt really good, you know? Having you inside of me.”

Scott looks at his best friend, still laid out for him, flushed all over for the pleasure, and then again at the white stripes covering his abdomen.

“That’s so hot, man,” he whispers hoarsely, bowing down to lick him clean without even thinking about it. Stiles inhales deeply under him, and Scott can feel his dick twitch a little, but he doesn’t stop until Stiles’s skin is yet again clean and unmarked.

“Ugh, you’re going to kill me,” Stiles groans, but he accepts the kiss when Scott offers. “Let’s sleep now, ‘kay?”

“Yeah,” Scott confirms, helping the other under the covers. “Do you want something to sleep in with?”

“Nah, man, I’m good,” Stiles says around a yawn, moving on his stomach. “This way it would be easier in the morning,” he adds, wiggling his ass.

Scott slaps him hard and Stiles gasps and then laughs.

“Come here, come on,” he says, offering him a half-hug.

He lays against him, covering them both with the covers and then snuggling closer to him, hiding his face against his neck.

“Love you,” he murmurs on his skin and Stiles smiles, kissing his head.

“Love you too.”


End file.
